Obsesión
by Luriana
Summary: El control mental puede ser muy fuerte, la inteligencia puede ayudar en casi todo, el amor cura heridas y da esperanza. Pero la obsesión, te roba todo lo anterior y te deja expuesta a circunstancias desconocidas. Fue precisamente lo que le pasó a Bella después de ver unos ojos verdes, un cabello bronce y un volvo plateado. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí presentados son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo los tomé prestados para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

><p>I<p>

El reencuentro

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

"Tiene que ser una broma" Pensó Bella cerrando los ojos y siguiendo su camino.

No podía creer que pasados varios meses se volviera a encontrar con él, en el lugar menos previsto, a la hora donde sabía el debería estar durmiendo.

Sus metas se estaban cumpliendo, no podía dejar que un pequeño y hermoso incidente de su pasado viniera a perjudicar todo lo que estaba logrando.

—Me encanta cuando finges ignorarme—continuó hablando lanzando un pequeña sonrisa—¿Te llevo?

Bella miró el volvo por lo bajo, no queria tener nada que ver con él, pero tenía que admitir que su carro le encantaba.

—Isabella, por favor, intento ser amable.

—Voy aquí cerca—respondió sin mirarlo.

Miró como Edward Cullen comenzaba a reírse. Una ráfaga de impotencia atravesó su cuerpo. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez de perder los sentidos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en aquel cabello color bronce.

Siguió caminando y aprovechó un cruce de un solo sentido para darse la vuelta, evitando así que Edward la siguiera.

Para ser sincera había soñado con ese momento más de una vez, aquel en que el maldito arrogante de Cullen y ella se cruzaran en un camino, y él le confesará que no había dejado de pensar en ella. Pero al perecer, los hechos no eran del todo parecidos, él solo la miraba provocándole ciertos escalofríos en el cuerpo. Y como siempre, él disfrutaba de aquella escena.

Dio la vuelta a la manzana para poder retomar su camino hacia su trabajo, esperando que el volvo plateado estuviera ya lejos. Al no ver rastro de él, suspiró y cruzó la calle.

La empresa donde trabajaba era todo lo opuesto a la universidad. Para empezar, estaba en el centro de la ciudad lo cual le daba más vista y ella podía desarrollar mejor su trabajo, además estaba feliz de no haberse metido en problemas en los pocos meses que llevaba, considerando que en la anterior era casi un requisito tener algún conflicto con alguien.

Subió al tercer piso tropezándose en el penúltimo escalón; una costumbre que nunca perdería. Giró a la derecha para entrar a la recepción pero la presencia de ese ser la hizo quedarse estática en la puerta.

—¡Bella! —Saludó Jasper, su amigo y jefe—me alegras que hayas llegado, iba a presentarte a Edward pero recuerdo que se conocieron en la universidad. Yo los presenté, de hecho.

—Hola—sonrió Edward sin ningún cambio en su sistema

—Bella, ¿estas bien? —preguntó Jasper al que su amiga no se movía.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —le pidió

—Claro—sonrió—Edward estás en tu oficina, acomódate.

No, eso no podía ser cierto, todo era un producto de su imaginación, un sueño más de esos que estaba teniendo regularmente donde Edward aparecía.

Una vez en el corredor del tercer piso, Jasper preguntó si todo estaba bien.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Exclamó Bella alzando los brazos—¿Qué hace él aquí?

Jasper la miró sin entender.

—Será el nuevo encargado del área legal de la empresa—explicó con tranquilidad—Emmet dijo que…

—¿Emmet? —Interrumpió—¿Emmet lo recomendó?

—Amm…bueno, él lo sugirió.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y recargó sus codos en el barandal que tenía cerca.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Seguía sin comprender— Recuerda que necesitamos agrandar esta pequeña empresa. Tú fuiste mi mejor alumna y por esa razón te llamé. Emmet considera que Edward es bueno, necesitamos a los mejores.

—Jasper…—respiró Bella sin voltear a verlo—¿Recuerdas qué te conté que tuve que dejar de hacer mis prácticas laborales por cuestiones que fueron más allá de mi? —Jasper asintió.

—Y por eso te acepté aquí sin necesidad de que comprobarás nada, porque no sé que te pudo pasar para que dejarás algo tan importante como eso cuando tus capacidades intelectuales son extraordinarias

—¡No tuvo nada que ver mi capacidad intelectual! —Quería gritar pero el lugar no era el indicado—Fue algo más allá, una obsesión con una persona que no debí siquiera voltear a ver en primer lugar.

Jasper sonrió

—Bella, sé que Edward era tu platónico en la universidad pero de eso ya pasaron ¿Dos años? No me digas que él te interrumpió porque durante todo el tiempo que seguimos conviviendo tú te burlabas de la indiferencia de Edward.

—Ese fue el problema, Jasper—suspiró Bella—que cuando comenzaron las prácticas ya no le fui tan indiferente.

Jasper la miró con la boca abierta.

—Ok, ok—repitió alzando los brazos como si así fuera a despejar su mente—me perdí. ¿Te reías cuando él te ignoraba pero entras en crisis existencial porque no le fuiste indiferente? —Bella asintió—no te entiendo.

—No es algo rápido de explicar y tenemos mucho trabajo ahora mismo. El punto es que no lo quiero aquí—dijo convencida

—Bella—suspiró Jasper—eres muy buena en tu trabajo, pero tú no vas a cuestionar el personal. No sé lo que pasó entre tú y Edward pero, aquí vas a trabajar y si no buscamos a alguien más. Así que tienes dos opciones, entras y se ponen al corriente para hacer todo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente o me entregas las llaves de tu oficina

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero no supo que decir, necesitó de toda su fuerza para no llorar. Tenía ya muchos planes para realizar en ese trabajo, una vez habían fracasado por culpa de un cuerpo sensual y una sonrisa perfecta, esta vez no iba a dejar que aquella voz poderosa, ese tórax definido, esos ojos penetrantes, esa sonrisa envolvente y ese volvo platinado destruyeran su vida. Aunque tenía que trabajar mucho su control mental pues él no debería verla temblar ni mucho menos darse cuenta que seguía muriendo por él.

—Decide rápido—insistió Jasper

—Me quedo—decidió—pero dile a Emmet que necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

Jasper siguió a Bella por el corredor hacia la oficina manteniendo una sonrisa.

Aventando la puerta, Bella miró a Edward que estaba terminando de acomodar sus portarretratos en el escritorio de la oficina que estaba justo junto a la de ella. Caminó directamente hacia él, firme en sus convicciones, nada la haría cambiar de opinión ni detener su vida que había empezado la carrera hacia el éxito.

—Trabajaremos juntos—le dijo apoyando las palmas en el escritorio y mirándolo de frente.

Edward sonrió sin dejar de ver el escote de su blusa.

—Lo sé

Dándose cuenta de su mirada, se enderezó rápidamente y cruzó sus manos ante su pecho.

—No arruinarás mi vida, Edward Cullen

—Nunca lo he hecho—se burló—¿O sí?

Tenía ganas de aventarle la porta lápices en su cara, que aquella perfección quedará marcada.

—No—mintió—y no lo harás.

—Perfecto—sonrió finalmente—ahora, Jasper quiere que nos pongamos a trabajar en…

—No—interrumpió—quiere que tú te pongas a trabajar, yo tengo un proyecto que terminar.

—Oh, lo siento señorita Publicidad—le guiñó un ojo.

Bella rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina de Edward dando al salir un fuerte portazo. No quería ser obvia con lo que sentía pero llevaba dos años fallando en cada intento de discreción.

Edward la miró salir y escuchó ambas puertas cerrarse con fuerza seguida de un grito de dolor, de seguro Bella se había pegado con algo, tan típico de ella. Sonrió y prendió su computador siendo una foto del personal de la compañía la que estaba en el escritorio miró fijamente a Bella, su cabello castaño, su piel clara, sus ojos tan grandes y expresivos.

—Espero que funcioné esta vez, Isabella

Dijo para sí mismo y después de un suspiro, comenzó a laborar.

* * *

><p>Si estas aquí es porque terminaste de leer el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia.<p>

Sé que soy un desastre actualizando pero está historia ya va adelantada así que trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben dudas, quejas o sugerencias donde.

Pd. Perdón por la redacción llevo meses sin escribir!

¿Review?

~Luriana~


	2. Chapter 2

Bella no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Había pasado exactamente 6 meses sin dirigirle la palabra a Edward, sin mandarle un mensaje o sin ver sus fotos en facebook. Se estaba enfocando totalmente a su trabajo y a la especialidad que estaba tomando los sábados. Necesitaba de toda su concentración para que la empresa de su profesor favorito pudiera salir adelante, ella lo admiraba, pues era un joven que tenía ya muchas metas cumplidas, por eso se alegró tanto cuando este le pedio que se uniera al equipo de la nueva línea de ropa que Rosalie, la hermana de este, estaba llevando a cabo.

La remuneración económica no era mucha pero el formar parte de un proyecto que recién iniciaba le llenaba de satisfacción. Ahora no podía perder esto por nada del mundo, mucho menos por Edward Cullen, él fue cosa de un día, de unas horas, así tenía ser, uno más. Por eso no entendía por qué aún la alteraba tanto.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó en su silla que comenzó a girar. Pensó en Edward, en el día que lo conoció y en todos los acontecimientos que surgieron después. Creyó que el destino lo había puesto en su camino, ya que la forma en que intercambiaron las primeras palabras no era algo que pasará diariamente.

Hacía meses que no pensaba en esa historia, cansada de habérsela contado a su madre, mejor amiga, mejor amigo, familiares lejanos y a su perro. Dejó su lápiz sobre el escritorio y decidió recordar todo de nuevo.

Era un viernes por la tarde en el campus de la Universidad de California. Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, le había cancelado la reunión de chicas que tenían para ese día por la tarde.

—Swan—dijo alguien a su espalada

—Profesor Hale—saludo Bella entusiasmada.

—Llámame, Jasper—le sonrió—¿Tienes clase?

Al ser su respuesta una negación, Jasper le pidió que lo acompañara a la dirección a recoger unos documentos y después él felizmente la llevaría a su casa. Todo mundo a sus alrededores podría decir que entre ellos existía una relación más allá de lo escolar, lo cual era cierto pues una gran amistad había crecido entre ellos, dado que al diferencia de edades no era tanta y que Bella no tenía tantos amigos como le gustaría, se había creado un gran vinculo entre ellos.

—Espera un minuto en lo que pasó a checar—pidió Jasper y Bella asintió, tomando asiento en una silla vacía fuera de la dirección.

Revisaba sus mensajes en whats app cuando un olor llamó su atención, giró su rostro y se encontró con un hombre joven con ojos de color miel y el cabello bronceado, parecía no haberse rasurado en pocos días. Era muy guapo, joder que lo era. Podría decir en ese momento que acababa de conocer al hombre más hermoso en toda la tierra, tomando en cuenta que ella no era superficial.

—¿Huelo a alcohol? —preguntó él

Ella negó con la cabeza mirándolo de una forma extraña, no le parecía que hubiera gente con sustancias toxicas en el campus.

—Que bien, no puedo arriesgarme a una expulsión cuando falta sólo un semestre en mi carrera.

No estaba segura si debiera hacerle la plática pues a sus 20 años no era muy sociable y tener que darle un consejo a una persona así no era su fuerte.

Gracias al destino, Jasper salió de la oficina con un portafolio en la mano

—Listo, Bella—rompió la tensión—Oh, Cullen.

—Jasper—saludó Edward, inclinando la cabeza.

—Así que ya conoces a Isabella Swan—sonrió el rubio

—En eso estaba, Edward Cullen—estiró su mano y ella hizo lo mismo

—Isabella Swan—sonrió ella

La presentación fue interrumpida cuando Jasper insistió tenía que prisa

—Mucho gusto—aceptó ella y tomando su bolsa siguió a su profesor percatándose de la forma en que Edward la miraba dejando ver en su sonrisa la sospecha de que entre ella y Jasper había algo.

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y Bella no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y sus facciones. No era superficial, nunca lo había sido, para ella lo importante eran los sentimientos, la mente, las sensaciones. Pero había algo en Edward que la hacía pensar en él, tal vez solo emoción o un deseo sexual inmediato.

—¿Así que tú también quedaste impactada con él? —dijo Jasper interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

—Es guapo—admitió

—Supongo—se burló él abriéndole la puerta del copiloto—tiene un efecto en casi todas las alumnas de la facultad.

Bella suspiró, fue algo muy tonto el pensar que él podría haber quedado impresionado de la misma forma que ella. No era fea, pero estaba segura que si toda la facultad se sentía atraída por Edward Cullen ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad más siendo tan anti social como solía serlo.

—Pues es que tiene mucho por donde impactar—su burló ella cuando emprendió el camino a su casa—es un placer visual.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar de especialidades para la carrera de publicidad.

La escuela y la casa de Bella no estaban lejos, ella había optado por rentar un departamento cerca del Campus para no tener que trasladarse mucho ni gastar tanto dinero. Tenía una camioneta vieja pero prefería no usarla pues aunque la valoraba prefería que no la vieran usándola.

—Gracias, Jasper—se despidió bajando de la camioneta

—¿Por traerte o por presentarte a Cullen? —se burló Jasper.

Bella dudó unos segundos antes de contestar

—Ambas, supongo—sonrió—nos vemos mañana.

Y cerró la puerta.

Entró a su casa suspirando, dejo las llaves en la mesa y después de servirse un vaso con agua mandó un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

"Alice, ¿Qué sabes de Edward Cullen?"

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la luz de su celular se encendió.

"Que es muy payaso y su novia Jessica más. ¿Cómo lo conoces?"

Alice también estudiaba Derecho, pero ellas eran amigas desde la primaria. Era bajita y de cabello corto, pero no era fea ni mucho menos, estaba segura que era más popular que Edward Cullen en su facultad.

"En la dirección, mientras esperaba a Jasper ¿Qué más sabes de él?"

"Tú relación con ese profesor es muy cercana, ¿no crees?"

Bella se rió, ¿nadie entendía su amistad?

"No, estábamos en Edward"

"Oh cierto, pues, es guapo, estudia derecho es su ultimo año, ah sí, y le gustas"

El agua que estaba tomando se le fue por otro lado al leer eso, al diablo su saldo, tenía que hablar con Alice inmediatamente.

Apretó el botón de llamar y después de los sonidos la voz de Alice se escuchó

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó su amiga ante la llamada.

—¿Cómo diablos le puedo gustar si no me conocía? —fue directo al grano

—¿Enserio crees que eres invisible, Bella? —Había cierta duda en su voz—Pensé que era modestia pero al parecer te crees menos que una mosca

—No me psicoanalices y responde. ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto?

—Un día fuiste por mí ¿Lo recuerdas? —No respondió, ya que era muy seguido que pasara por ella—al otro día me preguntó tu nombre, dijo que era muy bonita pero hasta ahí llegó todo.

—¿Y eso lo interpretas cómo que le gusto?

—Pues…sí, siempre que pasas por mi edificio se te queda viendo como idiota—Bella soltó una risa de emoción—pero no te ilusiones, quiere a Jessica mucho, dudo que la deje.

Una piedra golpeó su corazón

—Claro—suspiró—pero entonces le gusto.

—Sí, Isabella, le gustas.

Después de una larga platica acerca de la escuela y la amistad extraña que Bella tenía con Jasper, colgaron el teléfono. Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en Edward y en la forma que le hablaría cuando lo volviera a encontrar, que posiblemente sería a la mañana siguiente ya que iría a recoger a Alice a su edificio.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella había puesto toda su creatividad en elegir un outfit adecuado para el encuentro con aquel hombre. Estaba emocionada, intrigada y ansiosa como nunca lo había estado por conocer a una persona.

Salió de su casa y estuvo tentada por llevar su camioneta pero no, todo tendría que salir perfecto y su vehículo no ayudaría mucho, así que viendo el reloj tomó un taxi.

El edificio de Comunicación y Periodismo, estaba del otro extremo de la escuela por lo que tardo tiempo en llegar pausándose para ver si lo veía, pero no fue así. Sólo le quedaba la oportunidad de la salida, cuando Alice tardará en salir y así ella podría hablarle, sin embargo el plan no funcionó.

Bella llegó 5 minutos antes de que la clase de Alice terminará, espero fuera de su salón recargada en la pared mientras checaba la tarea que tenía para el dia siguiente, la puerta se abrió, los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Edward fue el tercero, pero este no venía solo; entrelazaba los dedos con una muchacha parecida a ella, cabello castaño y piel clara, sin embargo unos centímetros más bajita.

—Oh espera Edward—dijo esta chica, quien Bella suponía era Jessica—tengo que decirle algo al profesor.

Edward salió del salón y miró a Bella, esta hizo lo mismo esperando recibir una sonrisa, pero esté no hizo nada al respecto, simplemente alzó una ceja y se recargó en la pared contraria para cuando Jessica saliera la sujetará de la mano y partieran pasando frente a ella.

Sus ilusiones se desvanecieron y comenzó a sentirse muy tonta al creer que algo podría pasar entre ellos. ¿Qué? No estaba segura pero él no salía de su mente.

Alice salió segundos después.

—¿Tan rápido? —se sorprendió esta.

Bella rápidamente le contó lo que había pasado y Alice sólo encogió los hombros

—Es Edward Cullen, te dije no esperaras mucho de él.

Su amiga tenía razón, ella no iba a estar ilusionándose con él, por más que hubiera llamado su atención y le gustará verlo caminar. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en su vida.

Sus ideas estuvieron firmes hasta 6 meses después, cuando en su facebook apareció una solicitud de amistad.


End file.
